Liquid crystal displays, organic EL display devices and the like are widely used as display devices of smart phones, tablet computers, car-navigation systems and the like. Display devices comprise a display panel and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) mounted on the display panel. The FPC is formed to extend outwards from the display panel and then, for example, be folded on a rear surface side of the display panel.
Moreover, the FPC includes a base film, wiring lines on the base film, and a cover film that protects the wiring lines. In order to reduce the repulsive force in bending of an FPC, for example, a technique is known, in which a plurality of grooves are formed in the cover film. However, of the base film, wiring lines and the cover film, the cover film does not create such great influence on the repulsive force of the FPC. Therefore, it is difficult to sufficiently reduce the repulsive force of the FPC by forming grooves in the cover film.
In the meantime, a display device is known, which comprises a tape carrier package (TCP), one end of which is connected to the display panel and the other end is connected to the circuit board. As in the case of the FPC, the TCP comprises a base film, a copper foil on the base film, and a resist layer which covers the copper foil. In order to reduce the peeling force applied to a connected portion between the TCP and the display panel, for example, a plurality of slits which penetrate the base film, are formed in the bent portion of the TCP.